


You don't know anything

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Freddy Krueger - Freeform, Horror Love Story, Laurie Strode - Freeform, Michael Myers - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: What would happen if you fall head over heels for a man that you just happen to run into in Spring wood Ohio? Heck those feeling may just  save your life.





	You don't know anything

“I don’t know what you are talking about...Freddy wouldn’t do anything like that.” I said looking up at the town sheriff. Who was leaning heavily on the desk that separated the two of us. “Come on (y/n)...we know that you and the bastard has been seen together a lot…..It’s almost like you are dating the psycho.” My cheeks heated up with embarrassment and anger, as I swiftly stood from my seat. “Don’t you ever called him that!” “You will never be half the man that Freddy is you complete piece of shit cop!...I’m done here!” I screamed walking out the door leaving the sheriff’s jaw hanging while open. Stepping out into the hallway it only took seconds for the sheriff to fall out of his little trance before chasing after me. “(Y/N)! You can’t go yet!” I ignored him rounding the corner to see Freddy being pushed out into the hallway by two cops. “Freddy!” I said running over to him. Freddy’s eyes grew at the sight of me as he tried to stand up. “(y/n) what are you d__” I cut him off by connecting our lips in a passionate kiss.  
Breaking apart Freddy’s eyes soften as I run a hand across his bruised cheek. “(y/n)....” but before he could finish the two cops jerked him away punching his face making him almost kiss the ground at our feet. “No!” I screamed as the sheriff comes up cuffing me. “(y/n) (l/n), I’m arresting you for the suspension on assisting in the murders of 20 children.” with that the sheriff lead me off to a holding cell in the back of the police station. Once we got there the sheriff pulled my back to his chest as he unlocked my cuffs softly whispering in my ear. “To bad (y/n), you are a beautiful young woman...hopefully he hasn’t invaded your innocent little mind….you don’t want to be known as the wife of a man that is the son of a hundred maniacs.” With that he left shutting the door locking it up tight, I sit at the base of the wall not really feeling anything but fear for Freddy. A few minutes went by when the echoing of someone being pushed into the next cell. “You stay in here and try not to kill anyone while i’m gone..” scowled an officer. “Wait! What did they do to (y/n)?....please just tell me she’s ok..” the officer chuckled before slamming the door. Soon followed by Freddy screaming and a sound of him striking his fists on the door.   
Turning around I kneel on the cold concrete placing my hands on the wall between us. “Freddy?” The sound of scuffling and hands being placed on the same wall as I echoed throughout my cell. “(y/n)? Is that you?” Freddy’s voice finally whispers through the wall. I nod my head not thinking that he couldn’t see me. “Yeah, are you ok?” Freddy lets out a breathless laugh, “I should be the one asking you that...but yeah I’ll live.” Silence went between us as the two of us try to think of words to say. “why did you do that?” He asks after the long pause. “Do what?....kiss you? Or scream at the sheriff?” I ask placing my back against the wall again. “Kiss me….you screamed at the sheriff?” asked Freddy making you giggle. “Well what else was I supposed to do he called you a psychotic bastard….I couldn’t let him says those terrible things about you…” Freddy became really quiet as you sat there almost regretting saying those things. Then the question that has been floating in your head popped up. “Freddy?” “yeah…” Taking a deep breath in I pick my words carefully. “Did you kill those kids?” Silence once more fill the cells between us. “Yes, I did…” Swallowing the lump in my throat I blink away the tears filling my eyes. “Did you tell the sheriff?” Freddy nods his eyes fixed on the ground in the same motion as I did before not thinking that I can’t see him. “Yeah, I did…” “Why?...” Freddy squeezes his eyes close as tears threaten to spill. “I don’t know...I just liked it...makes me sound crazy doesn’t it?” he says with a shaky voice. “What would you inspect from the son of a hundred maniacs….” whispered Freddy wiping his eyes with the hum of his red and green sweater. “I love you…” I say with a small voice, but before he could respond the cell door was swung open. “Krueger!....get up and stand against the wall with your hands behind your back now!”   
Freddy quickly does as he is told and was cuffed before being lead out to the hallway meeting me. With a small look of fear/ worry present in his eyes the both of us were lead down the hall to a van. Walking up to the van I was the first to be thrown inside followed by a police officer grinning at the groan I made. “Hey! Don’t hurt her! You son of a bitch!” Screamed Freddy restricting a little from the cuffs around his wrists. The little reaction caused him a punch to the gut sending him to his knees gasping for air. The officer just grinned and pulled him to his feet shoving Freddy in after me who was sitting next to the cop who threw me inside the van. The ride to the courthouse was long and suspenseful. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as the cop sitting next to me kept scooting closer to my side with every little movement of the van. Freddy’s fists clenched so tightly together that his knuckles turned ever so white from the pressure. Finally we arrive at the courthouse and were escorted inside past all the angry townspeople. I kept my head down as I walked by, Freddy just smiled at some of the people somewhat tipping his fedora at then with a single head nod.   
Once inside the two of us were put in a cell together. Taking off the cuffs I rub my red wrist standing near the bars. “We will be back and don’t try anything...this place is monitored.” commented the cops as they close the door locking it tight. The sound of the lock clicked throughout the cell as I turn and buried my face in the crook of Freddy’s neck. Balling up my fists in his brown leather jacket scared that if I let go he would be taken away again. “Oh, I’m so sorry I put you through this…” Shaking my head I release my grip a bit looking at his eyes. “No don’t think that this is your fault….well part of it is your fault but that's beside the point...I love you and I will be there for you through anything and everything.” With soft eyes Freddy begins to take off his leather jacket placing it around my shoulders before running a hand down my cheek with a sad smile. Then leans forward connecting our lips in a passionate kiss, breaking apart Freddy rests his forehead against mine. “I love you too...and I will take everything in my power to keep you safe.” he whispers pulling me into a hug as the door to the room opened with a bang.   
Yelling and the clattering of bars echoed in my ears as the cops pull us apart slamming Freddy up against the cold metal bars. “Get your hands off her you sick bastard...haven’t you done enough!?” screamed the sheriff going up to me trying to pull me to his side. I wrap Freddy’s jacket around my body moving away from the sheriff watching the cops chain Freddy up. Now weighed down with heavy chains, Freddy was ushered to the courtroom filled with what seemed like half the town. I followed close behind with hands clasped on my shoulders. Reaching the door Freddy was shoved forward into the room, and then into a chair next to the judge’s desk. There he was chained to the floorboards and arms of the wooden chair. Rotating his wrist in the tight shackles Freddy looked around the courtroom meeting my eyes. The look of fear and helplessness flashed from his eyes as he stared at me. I gave him a small smile and mouthed the words it’s ok... I love you. In return he gave me a small nod accompanied with a smile, before looking out upon the crowd with a look of anger and amusement all rolled into one. A fine smirk filled his lips as the judge began to speak. “What is the criminal's name and why is he here?” “Fred Krueger, but people call me Freddy… your honor, and why we are here?...well these fine people here say that I am the Springwood Slasher.” comments Freddy tilting his head back towards the judge giving one of his boyish cunning smiles.   
The trial lasted a week and during the second day I was soon clarified not involved with Freddy’s crime. However I went everyday sitting in the gallery of the the courtroom with the other townspeople. Everyday I would get gentle pats on the back, and or a gentle hand clamped on my shoulder followed by comforting words saying. “We are sorry that we pulled you into this (y/n)...we thought that you were connected.” “Everything is going to be ok (y/n) Thaddeus (sheriff’s name) will fix this you’ll see.” “Hey, (y/n) how are you doing...did you come to see this maniac’s punishment?” Even with the polite smiles and small remarks I usually bite my bottom lip gripping Freddy’s worn leather jacket in my fists watching the trial. The final day came around where the judge made her statement. “Even though this man is clearly guilty for the crimes shown here before the court today. Unfortunately this was an illegal arrest and the law is the law so I will have to say that Mr. Frederick Krueger is now pronounced not guilty...Now get out of my courtroom.” states the judge slamming her big brown hammer on the bench with a loud clunk. The words followed by the load clank of wood against wood flooded throughout the courtroom like ice to the townspeople but for me it was like honey. Freddy’s smile grew as he glanced up at the gallery standing up to be released from the chains hanging from his wrists and ankles. Tears of joy fill my eyes as I smile back stand from my seat to climb the stairs down from the gallery. Running a hand over my eyes I clear away the tears to breathe out a breath of relief, but the angry faces met me by the stairs.   
My smile dropped at once looking up at the parents a flash of fear glinted in my eyes as I quickly make my way outside. Rain poured down upon the little town as I walked out of the courthouse followed by a band of townspeople. Freddy soon walks out straightening his fedora looking out over Springwood with a smile. Reporters rushed up to him asking many fast spoken questions. Cops come up trying to push the reporters away at Freddy’s lawyer comes up grabbing him by the arm. “You need to be careful...people still don’t like you...I would stay low for awhile Mr. Krueger till all this blows over.” voiced the young lawyer squinting up through the rain. Freddy grins and thanks the lawyer wishing him a good day before walking off down the street. The mob of angry people continued to follow me as I walked on to the park. Reaching the park a father grabbed me forcing me arm behind my back. Screaming I began to thrash around in an attempt to throw the man off. Another father comes up placing a cloth soaked with chloroform against my mouth and nose. My muscles began to slowly relax as I fall to my knees. The last few sentences I heard was “Now that we got the bastard’s girl, he will pay for this she will die along with him tonight.”   
Freddy’s Point of view   
The only thing I could think about was (y/n). “she loves me, isn’t that something? All this time I wouldn’t tell her of my true feelings for fear that she would run; but she didn’t. I guess the son of a hundred maniacs can deserve love. I’m going to go find her.” I think to myself as I cross the street heading towards the park. Then the sight of (y/n) being carried off not moving or even yelling. “No…” I whispered turning to find the mother of Nicholas a young boy I killed just last week. “He’s over here!” she screamed I just stared at her with a confused look then it hit me. A fist coming out of nowhere nailed me in the temple. The blow made my knees become jelly as they buckled beneath my body weight. Then the really beating came, pain soared throughout my nerves as the fathers kept throwing punches. Almost reminding me of my childhood, pain soon became numb to me, but that was years ago this pain hurt...it hurt a lot.   
Stumbling to my feet I threw a punch up in self defense before running for my life. I haven’t ran so fast in years. Every step seem to tear through my muscles, but I kept running for the fear of not just my own death but (y/n)’s. I ran straight back to the plant, that is where we met in daily (y/n) and I. That plant was a safe place for the two of us to hang out away from Springwood, and all the crazy dumb things that went on there. As the plant came into view I quickly climb up the side of the building on the fire escape. Climbing through the window, I laid on the steel grate catwalk hyperventilating almost. Looking around the boiler room I landed in the adrenaline slowly fade as I stand walking down the stairs. Looking around the place was torn apart, shelving filled with all sorts of things, and my personal belongings went smushed into the dirty water that partly flooded the main floor. Rage filled my chest as I walked through the mess then something caught my eye. (Y/n)’s shirt crumpled together soaked with blood. That was the straw that broke the horse's back. Tears filled my eyes as I pick up the shirt watching the blood drip between my fingers. Clutching the article of clothing I look up at the water falling from the ceiling letting out a frustrated scream. “No!” I screamed once more dropping the shirt running my hand on my own shirt then against my eyes before reaching for my wallet, pulling out a picture of myself and (y/n). “No….” I whisper feeling tears sliding down my cheeks.   
( (Y/n)’s point of view)   
Air was forced out of my lungs as the parents that were carrying me suddenly drop me onto the hard dirt. Gasping I sit up to see the group run away after a man who looked awfully like Freddy. Shaking the dirt from my hair and clothes I carefully pushed myself to my feet running down the street. If that was Freddy, then he must be going to the old power plant near the railroad. Before all this nonsense Freddy and I would go to that power plant to get away from all the troubles of life. “If he had to go somewhere that is where he would go.” I think to myself running down the train tracks careful to not be seen but the mob of parents. Finally reaching the plant I come to a screeching halt as the usual fire escape that we used to get inside was surrounded with people. “Where did he go?!” scowled a woman with bright blonde hair. “Did he go up the fire escape?” asked another woman. “No that’s impossible it is at least 8 feet off the ground, and look at it if anyone even tried to get onto it the thing will break off.” replied what seemed like her husband. The group nods and begins to move away from the fire escape, and circles the preminator of the plant.   
As quietly as I can I make my way to the side of the plant behind some brush. Pulling the curtain of vines I pull off a vent cover Freddy and I found a week ago. Looking over my shoulder I quickly slide into the vent covering it again. Making my way through the dark wet vent I finally fall into the boiler room with a hard crash. Groaning in pain I flip over to my hands and knees pushing myself up looking through the steel grating. Standing up I look around the boiler room following the catwalk down to the main floor. Everything was torn apart, the beautiful place that Freddy and I built together laid in ruins. Staring in disbelief I walk down the stairs picking up a shard of glass from a broken picture frame sighing. The silence mixed with rain water was broken by someone screaming. Jumping I turn to see Freddy clutching a bloody shirt, his body shook with what looked like anger and grief screaming “NO” before dropping the shirt. Worming my way through the many machinery I walk toward the broken man.   
“Freddy?” I whispered stepping out of the shadows, watching him look up from his wallet photos. Relief filled his eyes as a smile slowly appears on his lips. Racing towards me Freddy engulfed me into a hug. “You're alive...you're alive, I love you so much…” he whispered burying his face into the crook of my neck. Tightening my grip my smile grew twice as big. “I love you too.” With he didn’t waste anytime pulling apart connecting our lips in a heated passionate kiss. Pushing my body against his I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him back. Freddy runs his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance in which I willingly gave. Breaking apart I reach up I take off his brown fedora tossing it onto a nearby chair smiling. Grinning Freddy slowly takes his soaked brown leather jacket off my shoulders placing it by his hat. With a sparkle in my eyes I reach up placing my hand against his soft stubby cheek placing a small kiss against his lips. Smiling Freddy leans forward placing another kiss on my lips before moving to my neck. Kissing and gently biting on my sensitive skin. Closing my eyes I arch my body more into his, moaning at his kisses. Grinning at the sounds I was making Freddy bit down enough to leave a mark. I was now his and no one could ever take that away.   
A minute later the sound of cars and yelling echoed throughout the plant. Breaking apart breathing heavy Freddy and I listen carefully to the angry people outside. “Shit..” whispers Freddy turning to grab the his leather jacket and fedora. Placing his leather jacket back on me and putting on the fedora Freddy and I go up to the window. Multiple cars line the side of the plant, and surrounding the cars is many unhappy townspeople wielding weapons. The sight brought dread between the both of us. Quickly we ran to the door bolting it shut, then stood beside it listening to the people outside. “Krueger! come on out you bastard!” screamed a father. “We know you're in there!” he bellowed again hitting the door that we stood at. Every blow shook the metal door just enough to where Freddy had to brace his hands against it. Fear floods over me as I pull his leather jacket tighter around me crouching down a little. The yelling subsides becoming distant as Freddy slowly opens the door looking out only to close it quickly. Turning towards me he pulls me into a hug kissing the top of my head. “Everything will be ok..” he whispers tightening his hug looking around the boiler room for another way out.   
In no time at all something crashes through the window catching half of the room on fire. With wide eyes I move back a bit pulling Freddy with me. “Freddy….” Freddy’s eyes grew as big as mine as we run to the end of the boiler room. Taking a wrench off his workbench, Freddy takes it breaking the window. The fire was growing at an alarming rate as Freddy continued to knock the glass out of the window. Scooting closer to him I pick up a broken piece of a chair helping him knock out the glass. Finally we drop our tools, Freddy helps me up and out of the window. Kneeling in on the window I reach back to pull Freddy through, but as he was half way through an explosion sent us in opposite directions. Landing on my back in the grass I groaned in pain staring up at the night sky feeling the heat from the fire. A high pitched ringing fill my ears as I watched in horror at the plant going up in flames. As the ringing subsides the townspeople start to gather around me grabbing onto my limbs. Thrashing around in tears I fought against them watching the fire. “FREDDY!” I screamed throwing punches and kicking at the people. “Freddy!”   
Then everything seem to stop at as the door of the plant sprang open revealing Freddy running out on fire screaming. I was dropped once more as the parents fled back to their cars driving away at top speeds. Freddy soon fell into a water pit near the plant, making everything go quiet. Breathing heavy I run over to the pit jumping in to retrieve Freddy. After a few seconds I pull Freddy out dragging him to the grass. Tears flooded my eyes at the sight of him, his skin was terribly burnt and his clothes scorched. Kneeling down at his side watched him slowly open his eyes. “Freddy?” A small smile stretched on his lips as he reaches up cupping the side of my face. Knowing that everything little move and touch must be excruciating pain I hesitantly place my hand against his. Tears leaked from his eyes when I did. His breath started to get short making him let out a horrible cough leaving him gasping for breath. “Oh, it’s ok Freddy….everything thing is going to be ok.” Letting out a breathless laugh Freddy runs his thumb under my eye clearing away the tears that linger there. “I….love….you” he rasped. The words made me released a shaky breath, “I love you too” with that I leaned down kissing his lips. Breaking apart Freddy smiles closing his eyes letting out his last breath.   
From there on I was never the same, everything seemed to go by at a snail’s pace. Nothing was right anymore. I never knew where they put his body, after he died the adrenaline in my bloodstream faded and I passed out beside him. When I woke up was in a hospital bed hooked up to many machines with parts of my body bandaged up. Blinking sleep away from my eyes I slowly sit up hissing at the burning pain that scorched through my body from the minor burns. Settling back down I was met by my hospital door opening. My best friend Laurie Strode came in holding a philly cheese steak sandwich and a bottle of sprite. With her back turned she picks up the tv remote setting her sandwich and drink on the table near my bed. Sitting down in the chair she starts to flip through the channels. “What do you think (y/n)?....scary movie? Or action today?” she asks moving the guide, I watched till the movie scream came into view. “Oo pick Scream I’m up for a good scare.” I say out loud making Laurie jump right out of her skin dropping the remote at the same time as jumping up from her chair screaming. “Oh...don’t do that!..Yes I’m happy that you are awake and we have so much to catch up on!...but don’t do that you gave me a heart attack!” shouted Laurie speaking really fast. Chuckling I watch her pace around the room saying her little rant smiling.   
After a good rant she come over and carefully hugs me. “How are you feeling?...you looked pretty bad when you got here.” “Eh, I have been better…” I whisper looking down as my hands. Laurie’s eyes soon grew soft as she realized what was wrong. “Hey...it’s ok, I’m pretty sure they took go care of his body.” A moment of silence was shared between us as she stood up walking over to the closet pulling out a bag. “Here, you were wearing this when they found you...it has his name in it…” she whispers pulling out his brown leather jacket. A look of sorrow flashed on my face as I reach out taking the jacket. Tears slide down my cheeks as I bury my face in the jacket taking in his scent. “Oh Laurie, I miss him so much…” I sobbed hugging the jacket to my chest. Laurie puts away the bag and comes over side hugging me. “I know….but if it makes you feel any better I have a stalker that is following me around.” A smile stretched upon my lips as I look up at Laurie giggling a bit. “A stalker?” “Yeah it’s a man with a blue jumpsuit like attire and a sketchy white mask.” rambles Laurie moving her hands in a circle around her face. “Oh and he seem to only come around Halloween…” Arching an eyebrow I look at the date on the flat screen tv before us. “So next month huh?” Laurie’s eyes grew as she looks at the tv, then back at me. “I guess so, I might have to lay low for a bit.” “well you could always stay with me i’m not going anywhere from the looks of things.” Laurie’s smile grew with a giggle. “Thanks (y/n) I know you will have my back.” Now it is my turn to laugh “Oh yeah, we’ll just whack the fucker when we see him.”   
After sharing some laughs Laurie went to get me some lunch, and popcorn maybe as I search up some scary movies on the TV. Coming back with arm loads of food and doctor’s approval Laurie sets the food on the bed side table crawling up on my bed as we watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre. October comes around as I was released from the hospital. All healed up not even a scar remaining from the burns. Now I am carrying boxes into Laurie and I’s new house in Haddonfield IL. I was going to stay in Springwood but the people there are still upset, and Laurie mentioned that it would probably be better to place everything in the past. I kinda agree with her, because when I went back to get my stuff everyone kept staring at me. Some with angry expressions and some with sorrowful, some even with fearful expressions.   
Anyway I need some change in scenery to start a new life. “That’s the last box” I shouted placing a large box on the floor near the kitchen counter. “Good, now come out here and help me decorate.” commanded Laurie standing on a ladder outside on the porch hanging some black, orange, and purple lights above the doorway. “Yes your highness” I said bowing in the doorway looking up at Laurie who and a strand of lights hanging out of her mouth another wrapped around her torso and a staple gun in the other hand. Spitting out the strand she points the staple gun at me smiling. “Shut up...can you hand me that strand?….please?” Nodding I giggle at her words handing her the slobbered on light strand. An hour later the outside of our house was all spooky and awesome. Standing in the yard Laurie and I give each other a high five before heading inside to unpack a bit. Later that night we decided to put on a movie and unfortunately both of us fell asleep halfway through.   
Dreaming was never something I really did and or remembered. I would usually just fall and sleep and then in what seemed like five minutes I would wake up. The only dreams that I recall remembering about were the really weird ones and or nightmares. Tonight I had a strange dream, it started out as a pleasant dream. Then quickly turned into a weird nightmare. I woke up in the boiler room back at the plant in Springwood. Instead of the broken down plant, it was alive and running filled with all sorts of running machinery. There was a dim red glow illuminating the place and it was really hot. Swallowing the lump forming in my throat I slowly walk through the strange boiler room scared to touch anything. I kept looking over my shoulder at the feeling of someone watching me. The boiler room seemed to go on forever, and the hair on the back of my neck kept standing up with every blast of steam. Footsteps echoed behind mine as I walk down the catwalk towards the main floor of the boiler room. There is where saw him, or at least his shadow. The massive shadow taking up almost all of the main furnace seemed to stare at me. To be honest the shadow was one of the scariest things I have ever seen. In response I turned and ran back through the boiler room frantically looking for the way out.   
Turning the corner back into the bedroom like area I woke up in, looking over my shoulder down the catwalk I ran down to only run into something. Turning around I was met by a horribly burnt man with a dirty red and green sweater, black jeans, dark brown boots, and a dark brown fedora with a signed brim. He just stood there arms down at his sides and a look of utter sorrow, and embarrassment displayed on his gruesome features. Staring into those reddish green eyes is when the fear suddenly vanished replaced with joy. “Freddy?” The man gave a smile smile accompanied with a little nod as he continues to glance up to my eyes before returning to our feet. I reach up lightly touching my fingertips along his burnt skin scared that I would hurt him. Freddy closes his eyes, leaning into my hand bringing his gloved right hand up covering mine. A small tear fell from his eyes as he smiles glancing up making eye contact. Leaning forward I connected our lips in a small passionate kiss. “I missed you so much” says Freddy in a deep demonic like voice.   
Pulling him into a hug tears spilled from my eyes as I hold on to my Freddy with a tight grip. “Is this real? you died…” Tightening his grip Freddy leans down trying his best to lose his demonic voice. “I’m here (y/n), this is real and I will never leave you alone again….I’m so sorry for putting you through all this.” Smiling I pull back to look Freddy in the eyes before giving him a swift punch to the chest making him grunt. “There, now we are even.” Freddy chuckled rubbing the spot I punched him with a fake hurt look saying “ow”. Then he grins pulling me in for a kiss and whispers between kisses “Good.” With a grin Freddy slowly slips off his murderous glove setting it down on a table near his bed. Pulling me close he tangles his fingers into my hair, and clothes placing his lips upon mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I arch my body into his kissing him back with the same amount of passion he gave. Things appeared to skyrocket forward, the next thing I knew I was pushed onto an old bed, as the both of us began removing each other's clothing. From then on everything seemed like a blur because the next thing I realized was that I was cuddled up next to Freddy. My head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat smiling before closing my eyes. Our clothes thrown around the room, and a large comforter draped over our exhausted bodies. Everything was like it was just out of a story book. I got my Freddy back even if it was only a dream I knew that this moment was real and nothing can take it away. Freddy kissed the top of my head hugging me closes as I fell asleep.   
“(y/n)....come on (y/n) wake up! Shouts Laurie throwing a pillow at my head. Waking with a start I sat up holding my hand up really to fight. Laurie’s eyes grew as she quickly narrows them smiling. “Did you get hot last night?” This time it was my turn to narrow my eyes in confusion than amusement. Then a chill ran up my spine making me grab onto my non existing shirt. My face went completely red, as I realized that I didn’t have a shirt and or bra on, or any clothes to that matter. Pulling the blanket up over my chest trying to hide my beat red face and small smile. “So my dream was real.” I think to myself looking around for my shirt. Laurie just laughed making her way to the kitchen. “You must have been dreaming about some cute boy I guess because it is freezing today.” “Yeah….I guess I did…” I answered pulling on my pajamas following her to the kitchen.   
Today was Halloween and Laurie was on edge the whole day. All because of this stalker guy she “survived” from the past two years. “Laurie aren’t you being a bit paranoid?” “Paranoid?! Me Paranoid! (Y/N) I’m terrified!...you don’t know this guy I was close to dying the past two years!” I flinched with almost every word she screamed partly scared that she would strike at me. “Ok, calm down Laurie...I’m sorry I said something.” Laurie took a deep breath calming down a bit and then gives a small smile. “Sorry….you want to make jack o'lanterns?” “Sure and maybe we can go get some candy to eat with the movie.” Laurie’s smile grew wider as we went to carve out pumpkins. Dumping the insides out in the a trash bin outside I rub my hands together getting the rest of the pumpkin guts off my hands. Satisfied that I got all the guts off my hands I look up out into the street smiling at all the kids running around in costumes trick or treating. The sight made me smile thinking of all the candy they must be getting when my eyes scan over to see a tall man in a dark blue jumpsuit like attire and a deathly white mask. Curiosity got the best of me as I stared at the man thinking of where I have seen him before.  
Shrugging I smiled before walking back inside to only have a big bowl of sweets and popcorn shoved in my arms. “Look at what I got” Says Laurie holding up a movie called the conjuring with a huge smile filling her lips. I widen my eyes with the shock before smiling popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth plopping on the couch watching Laurie put the disc in. 30 minutes in the movie Laurie and I were wrapping in a blanket our popcorn and candy bucket already empty shaking from the movie. “Hey, want to play hide and clap?” Two hands come out of nowhere clapping scaring not just the mom, but Laurie and I. Screaming we huddled together eyes glued to the TV screen. During this moment we failed to hear the front door unlock and slowly creak open. Heavy footsteps crept into the kitchen grabbing a big kitchen knife Laurie used to open boxes the other day. Now standing behind the couch holding the two terrified girls the footsteps stopped wielding the knife high in the air.   
A shadow filled the Tv screen as Laurie and I looked at each other too scared to turn around. Swallowing the lump in my throat I pulled down the blanket from off over my head turning to look behind us. The same man from earlier today wielding a huge kitchen knife. With wide eyes I pull Laurie off the couch just in time to miss the large knife slamming down in the soft material of the couch. Laurie’s eyes grew as well as she pulled at my arm. “See (y/n)! I told you that he was real!” The man’s head shot up looking at Laurie and I before pulling the knife out of the couch. Climbing over the couch he again swings the knife hitting Laurie against her upper arm. Screaming in pain he throws her to the side making her hit the wall with a furious crack. Then continues his way towards me. Fear builds up in me as I scoot myself away from the killer soon ending up against the opposite wall. Raising his knife up ready to strike I hold my arms up shielding my head from the man. “FREDDY!” I screamed tears flowing down my face waiting for the sharp cold metal to hit my arms. But the sound of metal hitting metal rang throughout the room.   
I then slowly open my eyes to see Freddy throw the man across the room with only one arm. Kneeling down Freddy cups my check with his left hand a look of concern flashed in his eyes. “Are you ok?” Giving a small nod I glanced up at Freddy shaking from fear. Freddy’s eyes grew red with anger as he stands up to face the killer. “Well Well Well look at what we have here…..Little Michael Myers….tell me Mikey still having bad dreams?” he taunts with his deep demonic voice. Michael’s body stiffen as his grip on his knife tighten making his knuckles grow white. Freddy chuckles outstretching his gloved hand showing off his blades. This is when the fight begins Michael took the first move swinging out his arm towards Freddy instantly followed with a fist. Freddy ducked under the knife and missed the punch completely before standing up shoving Michael to the side. In return Michael swing his arm back around, but Freddy dodged it by jumping backwards enough for the knife to barely skim his sweater. Meanwhile I crawled over to Laurie who watches the fight unfold holding her bleeding arm. “Laurie?” I whispered placing a hand on her knee, to get her attention. Turning towards me she started with ghostly glare clutching her bleeding arm without uttering a single word. Looking down at the blood seeping through her shaking fingers, and then back to the fight inches away from us.   
Freddy throws a punch hitting Michael unsteady as he shoves his glove into his side. Silent Michael punches Freddy to the floor holding a hand to his fresh wound. Blood piled in his palm distracting him from Freddy who picks him up throwing him outside into the neighbor's garden. Grinning Freddy glances back at Laurie and I giving a small nod before jumping out the window after the serial killer. “Come on Laurie we need to stop this bleeding.” I said picking her up placing her arm across my shoulder bearing half of her body weight. Helping her into the kitchen grabbing a towel pressing it to her arm to try to stop the bleeding before searching for a bandage. Finding one I quickly replace the towel with the bandage finally stopping the bleeding. Smiling Laurie gives me a hug as the sound of someone slamming into the side of the house ranged out around us. Suddenly it got incredibly quiet, making the both of us hold our breaths. Heavy footsteps walked up the stairs towards the front door stopping for a second before slowly opening it. Huddled against the wall Laurie and I prayed that it wasn’t Michael. The footstep grew closer with every second, I reached up picking up a small knife. It probably wouldn’t do that much damage, but it was better than nothing. Laurie clung to my shirt as our eyes never left the entryway of the kitchen. Finally the the footsteps stopped and a clawed hand wrapping itself around the side of the doorway.   
Relief filled my body as Freddy stepped into the kitchen covered with blood and mud. Smiling I pull him into a big hug, chuckling Freddy wrapping his arms around me. “Missed you too.” Glancing up my smile grew as I lean up connecting our lips before turning around to see Laurie leaning against the counter smirking. Smiling I let go of Freddy shaking the mud and blood from my hands while speaking. “Laurie, this is my boyfriend Freddy….Freddy is this is my friend Laurie.” Freddy’s grin grew bigger at my words extending his left hand towards Laurie who shook it with a smile. “So this is the notorious Freddy Krueger..” asked Laurie returning to her reclining position back on the counter. Freddy nods still expressing his boyish cunning smile bowing a bit “in the flesh.” Laurie giggles standing up a bit straighter, making her way out of the kitchen to her room. Before she leaves she pokes Freddy in the chest while leaning a bit towards me saying “I like him.” Freddy stared at Laurie’s hand with pressed against his chest with a look of confusion before she leaves for good.   
As her footsteps disappear upstairs Freddy’s grin returns as he pulls me close to his side. “So I am your boyfriend?” he whispers. “Of course you are...I mean if you want too…” I said looking up into his eyes. His confinate grin disappears for a second before reappearing as a shy smile. “Yeah, I would…..” Smiling I lean up placing a small kiss on his lips before going to see Laurie. Climbing the stairs I soon reach Laurie’s bedroom seeing her packing a backpack of clothes and other things that she might need. “So you like him?” I asked leaning against her bedroom door frame. Laurie smiles placing the last clean shirt from her draw on. “Yes (Y/n) I like your heroic boyfriend.” My smile grew ten times bigger than it was just a second ago. “And if he is the one you were dreaming about earlier, I can just imagine him in bed.” Laurie says flipping her hair out of her face smirking. My face become incredibly bright red. “OH MY GOD LAURIE!!!” “What? I’m just saying..” Responds Laurie pulling the backpack strap on her good shoulder.   
She then leaves me in the room beat red to only ran into Freddy in the hall. Freddy’s eyes were shining so bright they were almost as bright as they were when he was alive. Now it is Laurie’s turn to turn tomato red. Freddy smirks in response stepping to the side letting Laurie escape down the stairs. “Hell yeah I’m good.” He whispers before walking to his girlfriend.


End file.
